Real Life
by Mrs.Shapiro
Summary: Sequel to From Dark to Light. Bella and Edward are enjoying th rest of their senior year; but college is approching fast. Will they be able to keep their love in reali life?
1. Perfect Date

**Here it is the sequel to From Dark to Light! I hope you like it...I'm always open to ideas and critics. Here we go:**

A year had passed since Edward had given me the promise ring it was February of my senior year and life couldn't be better.The past year with Edward had been magnificent sure we had had some disagreements but we were always fine in the end. I had become completely comfortable with Edward and now he was normally the one setting boundries.

"Happy Valentine's day!" Edward called as he stepped through the door. He was holding a big teddy bear and flowers.

"Oh Edward you shouldn't have." I kissed him.

"Well I did, and now I'm taking you out to dinner." He smiled.

"Really? Where are we going?" I asked excitedly.

"First we're going to Port Angeles to watch a movie then we'll go to that Italian restaurant you like."

"Great, I'll tell Charlie then we can leave." I ran to the living room and told Charlie my dad. He gave me a miny lecture about not being late and other crap but I just ignored him and left.

We drove to Port Angeles and took me to a movie theatre. We watched a romance but didn't really watch it instead I just looked at him while he looked at me. That was kind of weird but we were in love; wow I sound like a cheesy romance novel. Next we went to the Italian restaurant and I had my favourite meal mushroom ravioli and Edward and I talked about school and stuff. There were couples all around us and soft music played. When we were finished Edward asked:

"Would you like to dance?"

"But no one else is." I mumbled.

"So?"

"Okay." I sighed. Edward took my hand and pulled me to the middle of the floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. I pressed my face into his shoulder and he pressed his in my hair. We swirled around gracefully and I was vaguely aware of other couples starting to dance around us. Edward kissed my head and whispered sweet things in my ear. After some chocolate cake we went home. Edward drove me home and walked me to the door. He kissed me passionately and sent sparks through me. The kiss turned into more of a make out; my hands tangled in his hair and my heart speeding up. We eventually broke apart and we were both breathing heavily.

"Good night Bella." Edward whispered.

"Good night Edward and thanks"

"For what?"

"For the date and for loving me." Edward kissed my head and walked to his Volvo. I stared after him sighing at the perfect date.


	2. Eugene

**Hey! SO I hope you like this so far...Zander gave me good ideas so I'll use some. SCHOOLS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!**

Edward and I walked into Forks High hand in hand being a senior gave a sense of power and Edward was the most popular person there so we were basically the head of the school but I didn't really care; it was just easier that way. As we walked in Mike Newton ran in the opposite direction which made me smile and Edward chuckle.

_It was after Edward's and mine biggest fight which Mike Newton happen to cause. I had decided to let Edward do whatever he wanted to Mike. I actually watched as he tracked down Newton and cornered him in a place where everyone could see. _

"_Michael Eugene Newton," haha! Eugene! __"if you ever kiss Bella again you will have to answer to me and just so you don't forget I have the whole football team behind me." Mike nodded slightly._

"_Understand?" Edward asked. Mike nodded again._

"_Answer me Mike! I want the whole school to hear."_

"_Okay." Mike whimpered. _

"_Okay what?" this was just too funny._

"_Okay I'll never kiss Bella again." _

"_Good." Edward nodded. I kissed him passionately right in front of Newton's to emphasise how much I loved Edward._

Edward and I sat with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Emmett were Edward siblings and Japer and Rosalie Hale were siblings. Emmett happen to be dating Rosalie and Jasper dating Alice.

"Hi guys!" Alice squeaked.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked.

"Great, tonight we're going prom dress shopping."

"But prom is in June!" I complained.

"Bella do you know how long it can take to find the right dress? We most likely won't find it tonight." Rosalie reasoned.

"Okay." I sighed.

***

Alice, Rosalie and I were in a dress store trying on different dresses. I had no idea what kind of dress to look for so I let Alice choose. She loaded me with dresses of colors and styles. We started with Rosalie; she tried a black one that she decided was covering too much, then she tried a purple Alice said made her look old, then a blue one that I loved but Rosalie thought made her look fat. Next Alice tried some on, too many to count and se decided on a shimmering blue almost black dress that went a bit above the knee. I tried on a few and decided on a flowy blue one that Alice insisted Edward would love; it was a light blue that was fitted around the torso and flowed out at the bottom. I had to agree that it looked good.

We then went to look for something else for Rosalie. After a lot of looking she decided on a red cocktail dress. I went home satisfied with mu purchase. I was actually looking forward to prom because anything with Edward was bliss.

**Not the best chapter and short but just a filler so review.**

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Yours Forever and for Always

**On with chapter three:**

It was now June tenth Edwards birthday and I was amazed at how fast graduation was coming. Edward was now eighteen; wow. Alice insisted on a big party so Edward came to my house while Alice prepared the party. For his birthday I had gotten Edward a ring that said: _I'll be Yours Forever and for Always._

"Edward I wanted to give you your present before the party." I said sitting down beside him.

"Bella you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I did." I gave him the ring.

"Bella this is perfect that you so much." He said and kissed me quickly.

"Now we both have rings." I smiled happily.

"I'll we-" he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello? Okay we're on our way." He hung up and turned to me. "That was Alice, she's ready."

We drove to the Cullen's house and stepped into the main room. Music was blasting, lights were dancing and there was food everywhere. It looked like the whole high school was there.

"Here he is! The man of the hour!" Emmett boomed. Every one turned around to look at Edward. As we walked in people congratulated him and patted him on the back. So many people crowded him that we got separated so I went to find Alice. She was in the kitchen filling up chip bowls.

"Hey Bella! Having fun?"

"Yeah, need help?"

"Sure I need to talk to the DJ." Alice sped off leaving me alone. I filled the bowls absent minded while I thought about Edward and mines future. He had promised me to marry me as soon as he could; which sometimes made me scared but when I remembered the way Edwards green eyes had twinkled when he gave me the ring I felt no doubt at all.

After an hour of standing by the punch bowl I still hadn't seen Edward and the punch was really getting to me. I decided he was probably caught up with friends and I rushed upstairs to a bathroom. When I was done I heard music coming from Edwards's room I went to find out if someone had snuck in but when I heard it closer I knew it was Edward. I went in and sat beside him on the bench of the piano.

"That's beautiful, but what are you doing here? You should be at your party." I said.

"I'm just not in the party mood." Edward whispered.

"Why not?" Edward stopped playing and turned to me.

"I got accepted into Harvard."

"Oh my God!" I screamed, "That's fantastic!" I hugged him.

"Thanks." He said quietly looking down.

"It's great news! Why are you upset?"

"I was thinking, what if I can't marry you soon enough, what if we're still figuring life out and you meet someone else? Bella I can't marry you right out of high school; we both agree to that, but what if we have to be apart?" Edward looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Edward whenever you feel that way look at your ring because it's true. We will most likely be apart but I'll think of you every day. Remember that." I assured him strongly believing what I had said. This seemed to cheer him up because he smiled at me and stood up to return to the party. Before he left the room he turned to me and said:

"Bella I love you."

**I think the next chapter will be the last of the gushy stuff, I needed some cause they're feeling first love so it has to be fluffy. Review please.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Prom and Graduation

**HI! I just have to tell you that I made it into a marching band! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay so on with the story:**

It was time for prom; I went to the Cullen's and Alice, Rosalie and I got ready together. Alice did my hair while Rosalie did my makeup. I couldn't tell what they had done so I waited patiently for them to get ready so I could look in the mirror. I looked down at my dress and was amazed by the way it looked. I didn't want to sound cocky but I looked great. Alice and Rose came out looking amazing in their dresses that made them look like models ready for a fashion show.

"You guys look great!" I said, I took a breath and went to look in a mirror. I gasped when I saw myself; my hair was done in loose effortless looking curls that hung down my back, my makeup was soft but beautiful. Light blush was drawn over the apple of my cheeks to make me look like I had colour, I had mascara and eyeliner that made my eyes look great. I rushed out to hug Alice and Rose.

"Thank you guys so much!" I squealed.

"We just had to bring out your natural beauty." Alice shrugged, "Now let's go before we're late." We rushed down stairs where the guys were waiting. Edward was in a black tux that made him look amazing not he didn't always.

"Bella you look beautiful." He said as I came down the stairs.

"Thanks." I blushed; he grabbed my hand and walked me out to the Volvo.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Not really, but its fine." I smiled reassuringly. We drove to the school where students were flooding into the gym. People smiled and waved calling out greetings while music blast out from speakers. Edward and I danced a bit then went over to the punch bowl.

"It's too loud in here! Let's go outside!" Edward called over the music. I nodded and followed him outside. We went to a gazebo where light slow music played; Edward and I swayed to the music as if we were made for each other which is something I've started to believe. We swirled around to a beat completely different than the one playing; we were moving to the beat of our hearts.

***

"Alice Cullen!" the principle called and Alice ran up to receive her diploma. The yellow of the graduation robes made even beautiful Alice look a tad ill. I couldn't believe I was graduating already.

"Edward Cullen." I clapped extra hard. It seemed just yesterday I had come to Forks a completely different person.

"Jasper Hale." The list continued. Tears filmed over my eyes at the thought of my school life being over; but at the same time I was excited for freedom.

"Jessica Stanley." Oh my! Almost time. I started to shake, graduation was a big deal.

"Isabella Swan." Everyone clapped as I went up to receive my diploma. The principal shook my hand and wished me luck. When graduation was over I went home with Charlie who seemed to be sad and ecstatic at the same time. Now it was time for real life.

**Yes I used the gazebo whatever. Review!**

**Thanks for reading **


	5. Rental Money

**Okay so I noticed I only have 5 favs....compared to 36 for From Dark to Light (hint hint).**

It was now a week after graduation and Edward had said he wanted to talk to me. We were seated at a booth in La Bella Italia. I was a tad nervous because we only came on special occasions.

"So Edward, what's on your mind?" I asked cautiously.

"Well you know I got accepted into Harvard and I know you're going to take some courses in Seattle. That means we'll be apart and I just want to know if you will still want to marry me after." He said. I sighed.

"Edward we've already discussed this. I will be with you forever; university won't change that."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Yeah I guess I'm just paranoid." Edward laughed.

"So when are you going off to Boston?"I asked.

"August 29th so I can get settled into my dorm." Wow, we didn't have much time and I was secretly worried about the time that would come.

"Then we better make the most of this summer." I smiled nervously.

"Yes we should." Edward agreed.

***

"Hello?" I picked up the phone the next day.

"Hi Bella, its Carrie. I was wondering if we could meet so that we could discuss possible rental arrangements." Carrie was the person I was renting my room from when I went to Seattle instead of driving every day. Three and a half hours was a lot.

"Sure, when is a good time?" I asked.

"Today at three?"

"Sure!"

"Okay I'm in Forks today so how 'bout we meet at the diner?"

"Okay see you then." I hung up. Carrie was a nice motherly lady who was crazy enough to rent rooms out to college students in her huge Seattle home. She wasn't so crazy when it came to choosing who she'd rent to; I had gone through a hard questioning process.

At three I drove to the diner; a nice place where Charlie and I sometimes went. It was about as fancy as Forks got so it was a good choice on where to meet Carrie. I was happy that her niece lived in Forks because if not I wouldn't have found her.

"Hi Carrie." I greeted her as she shook my hand.

"Hi Bella how are you?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"I'm great, how about you?" We talked about family and stuff then she explained that there were three other students staying with her, that laundry and food would be available and that she was raising the prices. Shit! The thing was that Charlie was letting me move to Seattle only because he knew Carrie and because I could pay for the rent. That was not good, because I wouldn't have enough money saved from my job to pay for rent and with classes a job wouldn't go well with me.

"Alice what do I do?" I asked into the phone after explaining the situation.

"Bella it's okay! We'll figure this out. First we don't tell Edward because he'll want to start paying for you and you won't like that. Second: you do over time at work. Third we'll have a garage sale, proceeds go to you!"

"Great Alice! When will we have it?" I asked nervously.

"This weekend, I'll go make posters and stuff while you find what you can sell." She commanded and I set off. I chose to sell almost all my gothic clothing which was a lot, some old books, some old movies and some of our wall paintings that had been taken down when I got to Forks.

The next few days Alice and I decided on pricing on the stuff we were selling she and the other Cullen's had contributed. Edward was confused as to why we were having it but I just kept telling him I needed to get rid of stuff.

On the day of the sale I set everything up in my drive way ready to sell. Most of Forks had heard about it so we were busy. Alice and Edward helped and by the end of the day I was tired; but not tired enough to not count the money. It totaled up to 356 dollars and 87 cents. I had to call Alice.

"Alice this barely covers a month stay! With my savings I'll barely be able to pay for a semester."

"Bella calm down, I calculated that with over time you'll be able to pay for the semester and basic necessities. You'll just have to be careful about your spending." Alice replied soothingly.

"Okay thanks." I sighed.

Over the next few weeks I worried about money which wasn't something I normally did. Would college be okay? Would stuff in Seattle cost more? What about phone bills? With every passing day I was growing more worried about the future. Oh no I was sounding like Edward! Speaking of him; our time was running out and there was still something I wanted.

**Okay so a fluff chapter and what not but this is setting up for future events, next chapter becomes more intense as college approaches.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Together as One

**HI!!!! I now have a beta. Thank you 13stars...it means a lot. Okay this chapter is kinda difficult to write so I apologize in advance.**

It was insane how fast the summer was going! It was already August, I couldn't believe it. I was working at the Newton's store. I was the only one there because I was working overtime and Mrs. Newton had taken the day off. It was slow so I sat behind the counter and began to think. I was very uncertain about what the future held but there was one thing I was sure about. I wanted Edward. I wanted to marry him, be with him forever but the thing I needed was before he left was him...I wanted us to be together completely I wanted us to be one. But how should I tell him?

I ran through scenarios in my mind:

I would corner Edward when we were alone and attack him in hopes he would go with it.

Leave him a note telling him to meet me somewhere private.

Talk to him in private and tell him what I wanted.

I would go with option three. So that's what I did.

"Edward?" I asked "Can I talk to you?" We were in his room this afternoon.

"Of course." He said.

"Well, in a few weeks you're leaving and there's something I wanted to do before that." I said nervously my face turning red.

"Okay what is it?" Edward asked completely clueless.

"Umm, I want to be one with you." That was the best and least awkward way to say it.

"Huh?" Edward asked confused, then gasped in realization. "Oh! Bella I'm honored that you'd trust me enough after your past; but is this what you really want?"

"Yes." I gulped.

"Well okay; but not here. How about you have a sleep over with Alice?" Edward said shyly.

"Umm, okay." I said. Wow, that was weird had I just planned to sleep with Edward?

That night I told Charlie I was going to sleep over with Alice the next day. The whole day before I went over I freaked out. I mean this was a first. I met Edward in his room that night.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

***

I woke up next to Edward in complete bliss. Now my summer was officially complete!

**Okay that was weird...the next chapter is the beginning of college so be prepared! Muhahaha! Sorry, I've been watching a lot of Lion King.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Goodbye

**Once again thanks to my Beta 13stars. I really needed to update and my beta couldn't beta which I understand so I got Finley Girl to do it. Finley Girl is getting impatient and she just read this so I have to update quick too bad I probably won't. Muahahaha!!!!!!!!!!**

I drove with the Cullen's as they sent Edward off to Boston. It was just Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Edward because Emmett and the Hales had graduated before us. We didn't speak much as I sat with my head in Edwards's chest silently freaking out. I was going to miss him so much.

We arrived at the airport too soon and I stood with Edward while he checked in. As the time for goodbye approached I became more and more worried and scared.

"Come to the gate with me." Edward told us. I nodded glumly and sat with him as he waited for his plane to open.

"Remember to call. Be polite to your professors, be nice to your roommate if you have one, and eat healthy..." Esme ran a list for Edward which only made this more real. All too soon the intercom called:

"Flight 236 nonstop service to Boston is ready for boarding. Once again flight 236 to Boston ready for boarding." We lined up as Edward came to say goodbye to us all.

"You'll have great professors Edward. I'm proud of you you'll be great in medicine." Carlisle said grabbing Edwards's shoulders. Edward hugged him hard and said goodbye.

"See you at Christmas mom." Edward said to Esme who was crying. She hugged him hard and kissed his forehead.

"You have fun at college and don't go crazy shopping." Edward said to Alice who smiled sadly.

"Good luck Edward." She hugged him. Next he came to me:

"Bella I love you so much. You'll do great in Seattle." He said to me.

"Thanks." I took his hand.

"Remember I'll love you forever. Don't forget to call me." I whispered. Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me long and passionately until someone cleared their throat.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll miss you all." Edward said and turned away. When he was on his plane I broke down. Sobs racked my body and I didn't care who watched. Alice pulled me up on the floor where I was apparently curled up.

"Bella you'll be fine." She pulled me away from the gate and I quieted my sobs. Esme sat with me and rubbed my back soothingly while I cried quietly.

***

I packed for Seattle distractedly; everything was just going too fast. The last thing I packed was a picture of Edward and I completely care free. It seemed like ages away and looking at me out a sad smile on my face. I went down the stairs to say goodbye to Charlie.

"I'm ready." I said. He stood up and helped me get my bags into my truck.

"Bella you've grown up so fast. It was great having you live with me. I love you." He said shyly.

"Thanks dad it was great. Don't forget I'll be coming back soon." I hugged him.

"Call me when you get to Seattle." He said. I got into the cab of my truck and sighed this was it the beginning of my life.

**Okay so Edward is studying medicine but I don't know what Bella should do...Law or Business. Let me know in your review.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. New Home, New Friends

**Okay so I know what Bella will study....enjoy**

I drove to Seattle in a weird state of happiness, like I was floating in the air and detached from my body. The three and a half hour drive to Seattle passed in what seemed was minutes and when I arrived at Carrie's house I dropped from the surreal floating and into my body in a hard thump. I even made an audible "oof".

Carrie lived in a mansion that could be a hotel and I could tell why she rented it out. It was huge and way too big for one person. I had been there once before and I was amazed by the luxuriousness of the house. The rent was nothing when you wanted to live in this house. It was what you pictured when you thought of a mansion with a big curved driveway, a pool, a lot of bathrooms and multiple kitchens. The students were staying in the guest wing where there were lots of rooms, bathrooms and a kitchen we would share. We were welcome to use the whole house except the third floor where Carrie stayed. I was very happy to be living here.

I took my two suitcases and went to the big front door and knocked. Carrie answered it with a smile. She greeted me warmly and showed me to my room. The room was big open and had a view of a beautiful garden. It was connected to a bathroom that I would be sharing with the other girl that was staying. The room had a double bed, spacious closet, desk, night stand and a bookshelf. The room was just what I needed.

"Thank you Carrie this is great." I voiced my thoughts to her.

"I'll let you get settled in. The other three should arrive shortly." She said and stepped out of the room. I took out all my books and placed them on the shelf, then I unpacked my clothes and dumped them in the closet finally I took my laptop out and placed it on the desk. That was all needed; I quickly called Charlie to let him know I was safe and I stepped out and explored the house more fully. There were like three living rooms/dens, I saw a couple dining rooms and a very nice rec. room which stood beside a home theatre. Oh I liked this. Then I went outside and found the swimming pool, tennis court and garden. Wow.

I then went back to my room to read but before I could I heard a noise in the bathroom. I knocked and nobody answered to I walked in. There was a tall slim girl with long black hair trying to stuff her bathroom stuff into a cupboard.

"You can have part of mine." I said. She swirled around and smiled.

"You must be Bella, I'm Cassie. Are you sure about the cupboard?" She said nicely.

"I'm sure, it's no problem. I only need one shelf." I shook her hand.

"Bella I can tell we're going to be great friends." She said then started telling me about her family back in Minnesota. I listened intently because I knew this girl was going to be a good friend of mine. After a while we got a knock on the door. There was a very cute guy with dark hair and deep eyes standing right in front of us.

"Hey guys! I'm Shane; I'll be living here too." Something about him confused me but he seemed nice so I introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Bella this is Cassie." I pointed to Cassie who was ogling at Shane.

"Hi." She said flirtatiously. Shane shook both our hands then turned to Cassie.

"Sorry girl but I'm gay." Oh so that was why he seemed different.

"Okay. " Cassie said completely normal.

"I'll see you guys later." Shane said and went to his room.

"Do you need help unpacking?" I asked Cassie.

"Sure." She directed me on where to place her things and when we were done I realized it was already five thirty. A knock came on the door; it was Carrie.

"Hey girls, I made dinner tonight so we can all get to know each other. Could you tell the guys?"

"Okay." We said in union. Carrie nodded in thanks and went off. Cassie and I knocked on the door of Shane's room and told him about dinner. Then we went to the next door where someone was unpacking. I knocked and a drop dead gorgeous guy comes to the door man he was almost as hot as Edward, Almost. Man I hope he isn't gay too cause Cassie looked like she was about to faint.

"Hello, I'm Bella this is Cassie. Carrie said she made us dinner and it's ready." I smiled

"Hey Bella, I'm Eric." He smiled an amazing smile then he turned to Cassie. "Hi Cassie, it was nice to meet you." I was sure he just checked her out. We all went down to dinner and I learned so much about these people. I could tell that we were all going to be great friends...if not more in Cassie and Eric's case. They hadn't been able to keep their eyes off each other.

**Yes I gave Bella other friends...yes one is gay...deal with it!**

**Thanks for reading**


	9. Home Sickness

**Okay sorry this took a while...my computer wasn't charging. Zander gave me the bestest(I'm aware it's not a word)! Bella will be a physiologist...you'll see why! I also finished the storyline meaning I know what will happen so bear with me until the end.**

That night we all went to the home theatre to watch a movie. Shane and I fought over which dvd. I insisted on _Friday the Thirteenth_ and he insisted on _Step Brothers._

"Cassie, Eric which movie do you guys want?' I asked.

"It doesn't matter." Eric said completely not focused; he and Cassie were absorbed with each other. Cassie didn't answer at all.

"Wow, they seem really into each other." I commented quietly to Shane.

"Yeah and I can see why. Eric is fine!" Wow that was weird but true.

"Yes he is, but not like my Edward." Oh my God! That was the first time I'd thought of him since he left. That made me guilty.

"I have to see pictures later." Shane laughed.

"Just think if we watch the horror they'll be able to cuddle." I reasoned.

"Okay." He sighed. "But who will I cuddle with?"

"I don't know." I said and went to start the movie.

"I'll make popcorn." I dashed to the kitchen. I had gotten a sudden wave of home sickness. I started the popcorn, and then ran up to my room to get my laptop and a picture of Edward. While the popcorn was popping thankfully slowly I emailed Edward:

Dear Edward,

Hey, I really miss you! I'm now at Seattle in with my roommates; they're great. I start classes tomorrow. How are you doing in Boston? Wow, I can't believe we're on separate corners of the country. Do you have a roommate? This house is amazing! There's a pool and awesomeness, did I mention my roommates are great? Shane is hilarious (he's gay), Cassie is like a tall Alice and she has the hots for Eric who is awesome. E-mail me when you can!

Love you lots

Bella

I closed my laptop and sighed, this was not going to be easy. I mean Edward and I had lots of things to do before marriage was possible and it worried me. I stood there looking at the picture for a while, until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Shane looking at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"Home sick?" he asked.

"Not really, I just miss my boyfriend who is across the country." I said quietly.

"Ooh, that must be hard but if you love each other it'll be fine." He soothed.

"I know but we've been through more that you can imagine and it feels impossible not to be around him."

"I've had my share of hardships and there was always someone there for me. Just like there'll always be somebody for you."

"Oh thank you Shane." I smile. "Here, this is his picture." I showed him the one of Edward and I at prom.

"Wow! Who wouldn't miss that?" he gawked.

"I know right!" I laughed.

"Let's get back to the movie." Shane said taking the popcorn.

" 'Kay." I nodded. Somehow I knew that with friends I'd be fine. All I had to do was wait for Christmas. Yikes!

**Okay so review**

**Thanks for reading**


	10. Birthday

**Okay so Finley Girl gave me the bestest idea but I will not tell you muahahahahahahaha that's getting old. Anyway muahahahaha sorry Austin Powers (Dr. Evil) is catchy!! HUHAHAHA!**

"Hey Cassie, do you want to go shopping? I need to get new jeans mine are getting a bit tight." I called to Cassie. It was the day before my birthday. School was going well and I had fallen into routine of going to school, eating supper with the 'guys' then either watching a movie or doing some other fun thing with them.

"Yeah sure! Let me get Shane." She ran off. She and Shane had become great friends of mine. Eric was mostly gone or staring at Cassie (who he was currently dating) so we didn't talk much. Cassie ran back with Shane.

We drove to the nearest mall and I dashed to the jeans section. I don't know why but my jeans which were normally just a bit tight had turned so tight I couldn't breathe. I chose my regular size hoping my jeans had only shrunk. I came out of the dressing room and Shane shook his head.

"No they look tight." He said.

"But they're my normal size!" I protested.

"Maybe it's the freshman fifteen." Cassie suggested.

"NO!!!!" I exclaimed.

"Here." Shane thrust a pair of jeans at me. "They're the same size but they look a bit bigger." I tried them on and he was right. I took some of those and went to the food court because Shane and Cassie insisted I get them something to eat. When they came to meet me they had bags with them birthday gifts no doubt.

***

"Happy birthday!" everybody yelled when I walked in. Ugh, I hate parties but it was nice of them so I went with it.

"Thanks guys." I mumbled.

"Let's have cake." Eric suggested and cut me a huge slice of cake. I surprisingly ate it all. After cake they gave me presents: Shane gave me a beautiful pair of earrings, Cassie gave me boots and Eric gave me a black but very stylish (if possible) parka.

"Oh, thanks guys!" I hugged Eric, then Cassie and then kissed Shane's cheek.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice at the door of the rec. room. I turned to see Rosalie standing with a birthday present in her hand.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" I hugged her.

"I was visiting Edward and then I had to fly back here to Seattle so I thought I'd drop by." She handed me the present. I opened it to find a pair of jeans from Alice, a CD from Emmett and Rose and a wonderful diamond necklace from Edward.

"Oh thanks Rose!" She stayed for a while and we chatted. Once she had left I typed a long E-mail to Edward thanking him for everything.

As the days past his e-mails became shorter and shorter until they were just brief one liners. I asked him about it and he just said he was busy and didn't have time. I believed this for a while but then they almost seemed angry or forced. I had decided to go to Boston to meet Edward as a surprise because I thought it would be good for our relationship and I had some things to discuss. So a week before Christmas break started for Edward I got on a plane and flew to Boston.

**Ok so Bella's B-day! The next chapter is super intense!**

**Thanks for reading**


	11. Boston

**Okay so now is the big and very intense chapter! I'm so excited about it!**

I got off the plane wearing the parka Eric had given me, the boots from Cassie, the earrings from Shane and the necklace from Edward. I took a deep breath and haled a taxi to take me to Edward's dorm. The taxi driver gave me my small suitcase and I went to find Edward's dorm room. I looked down this path and turn right then I should get to his dorm and fid room number 83. The night was cold and snow blew in my face. I hugged the parka close to me whishing I had brought my winter coat. I pulled my suitcase along until I found the dorm. It was almost eleven at night and I was ready to drop dead but the thought of seeing Edward kept me going. I searched the dorm until I found room 83. I took a deep breath and walked in.

Oh my God! What the hell was happening? Edward was sitting on his bed making out with some blond chick! When he heard me walk in he pulled away from her and looked at me.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward." I said calmly. "I wanted this to work out; I really did." I took off the charm bracelet he had given me and the promise/engagement ring and placed them gently on his dresser. "Oh and by the way, I'm pregnant."

"What? Bella wai-"I walked out of the room and went to find another taxi.

***

I sat in a dirty and cold hotel room balling my eyes out; the phone rang for the gazzilionth time but I noticed it wasn't Edward but Shane so I answered:

"Hello?"

"Bella are you okay? Where are you?" Shane asked worriedly.

"I'm in Boston and I'm fine; just pregnancy hormone mood swings." I tried to sound nonchalant.

"How did it go telling Edward." He asked.

"Oh, I uh haven't told him. I just crashed at this hotel for the night." I said quickly.

"Okay well I'm glad you made it safely." Shane said and we hung up. I broke down again and sobbed, sobbed and sobbed. How could Edward do this? No wonder his e-mails had shortened; he was with somebody else. Every time I was with a man it went wrong; I mean the first time I was raped and now I was pregnant and just starting my life.

I fell asleep with my clothes still on. Luckily the morning sickness had ended and I could sleep later than usual; or that's what I thought. At like five in the morning there was a loud knocking at the door. I groaned and stumbled out of bed to open the door. Standing there was Edward.

"What?" I asked trying to sound angry but failing miserably and instead sounding pitifully tired and sad.

"Bella we obviously need to talk." He said with no emotion in his voice.

"We can talk later right now I need sleep." I yawned then closed the door in his face.

"Bella! Bella!" he called but I just went back to snoring. At like ten thirty I decided to go down to breakfast. I went out to hallway and almost tripped over Edward who was sleeping right there against the wall. He woke up and saw me but I just walked past him badly needing food. He followed me quietly and waited for me to load my plate then sat down beside me.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked while stuffing a muffin in my mouth.

"I called that Cassie girl who told me where you were staying." He responded coldly. "Explain."

"Why you came to me telling me you wanted to this to work when you're pregnant with that Shane guys kid." He said angrily. I spit out my cereal in surprise and just for a moment I laughed really hard.

"This isn't funny!" he almost yelled.

"Shane? The dad? Oh God Edward what makes you think that? Shane is gay!" I laughed.

"What?" Edward said confused.

"Shane. Is. Gay."

"Don't even try that with me Bella. Rosalie saw you kissing him on your birthday."

"Edward I was kissing his cheek as thanks for the earrings he got me." I explained. "If you paid attention to the e-mails you'd know that."

"But Rosalie said-" Edward started.

"Since when is she reliable?" I exploded. "Do you not remember what happened before? She said I wasn't a good girl friend because I had mood swings. She doesn't look into things before she goes accusing people! Edward you shouldn't have listened to her and instead come to me! Now I'm pregnant with the baby of a cheating ass hole!" I screeched. Heads turned towards me but I didn't care. Edward just sat there with his mouth open. I spun around to my room, packed up and left to catch a plane back to Seattle to attempt to mend my messed up life.

**Ooh! What happens now? How did you-won't-see-an-iguana-here guess?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**robrules**


	12. Telling Charlie

**This is getting intense is it not? I'm not quite sure what should happen now but don't worry I'll attempt to make it awesome.**

I stormed through the door into my room and screamed into my pillow. Cassie and Shane ran in immediately.

"Bella what are you doing here so early?" Cassie asked.

"Edward cheated on me!" I screamed. They both gasped in surprise.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Shane asked.

"I walked into his room last night and he was making out with a girl so I gave him back his ring and stuff then told him I was pregnant. Then he showed up at my hotel saying that I shouldn't go telling him I wanted things to work when I'm carrying Shane's baby." I sobbed.

"What?" they both screamed.

"Yeah apparently Rosalie told him I was cheating with Shane."

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Cause I kissed your cheek and she saw so Edward decided it was okay to cheat on me in return."

"I'm so sorry Bella!" Shane said and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know what to do!" I wailed.

"Honey I think it's best if you tell your parents." Cassie said quietly.

"Oh my God! What do I say about Edward?" I gasped.

"You have to tell the truth cause they'll find out." Shane said.

"Okay, I'll tell them during break." I tried to breathe deeply to calm myself.

"We need comfort food." Cassie jumped up.

"Yeah, I'm already inflating like a balloon." I shrugged.

"Oh, Bella it's not that bad." Shane patted my arm while Cassie went to get food. She came back with a big tub of ice cream I smiled at how much better ice cream could make me feel. Shane, Cassie and I ate ice cream late into the night and when I fell asleep I felt optimistic about telling Charlie and Renee.

***

I sat in front of Charlie fidgeting nervously. It was the day before Christmas Eve and I had told Charlie I had important news. He sat patiently waiting for me to speak.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Charlie gasped but stayed calm.

"How far in?" he asked calmly.

"Almost five months."

"Does Edward know?"

"Yes."

"What are guys going to do?"

"Umm, see Edward and I broke up mutually." I said quietly knowing that wasn't really the truth. This Charlie wasn't happy about.

"What?" he yelled. "Bella how do you expect to raise a child without a father?"

"Well dad classes end in April and I'm due in May so I think I can finish school this semester and maybe live here with you for a while and have a part time job."

"Ugh, Bella that will have to do but don't you have another year in university?" Charlie calmed.

"Yeah but I could finish when the baby is big enough to go to day care then we can start a real life."

"Well Bella this wasn't expected but we'll deal. Now call your mother." Charlie left the room mumbling about teenage pregnancy.

Telling my mother was different; she completely freaked out and I had to wait like ten minutes for her to stop babbling. Finally she calmed and said she'd be here for me and she planned to come in March to be here when the baby was born. I acted okay and looked happy but inside I was scared and sad. My thoughts wondered to that night; I had been so happy and blissful and now because of that I was pregnant. Boy was I screwed.

**Not the best chapter but still important the next chapter we'll have Edward.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	13. Empowerement and More Pregnancy Hormones

**Hey, I'm not totally happy with Bella being pregnant but it was what I had to do for the story to develop. Don't worry Bella will not be one of those teenage mothers whose lives a ruined she will make this work. Oh and I just realized that two pages on word is really short on fanfic so I apologize.**

I went back to Seattle after Christmas with new hope in my heart. Being back at home had shown me that no matter what my family would support me and that was all that mattered. I was currently sitting with Shane, Cassie and Eric scarfing down pizza.

"Eric I never asked you what are you taking in school?" I asked.

"I'm taking courses in art and writing." He said.

"Wow." I smiled at Cassie.

"I know right!" she giggled.

"Shane how'd that date go with that guy you met at the library?"I asked Shane.

"It rocked we're planning on another date soon." Shane smiled giddily.

"You know Shane I love you but that scares me." Cassie laughed. Shane just shrugged and laughed with her.

"I think it's nice." Eric said suddenly. We all stared shocked.

"As long as you're still straight it's all good." Cassie said breaking the silence.

"Of course I'm still straight! How could I not be with you sitting in front of me." Eric smiled and leaned in to kiss Cassie. From there it went into a more passionate one and soon they were making out in front of us. Shane fake gagged but Cassie just swung her arm at him in a dismissive gesture. Tears welled in my eyes and soon I was sobbing. Cassie instantly pulled away from Eric.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked gently.

"Nothing just pregnancy hormones." I sobbed.

"Okay?" She responded unsure.

"Edward and I used to make out like that!" I wailed.

"Oh honey its okay! You're too good for him anyway." Shane soothed. I stifled the tears and nodded.

"Sorry these pregnancy moods swings can be really annoying." I dried my eyes.

"Bella I really think this Edward guy is a jerk." Eric said.

"Yeah he is acting like one but he didn't used to be." I said partially defensively.

"But you also have to think: why he did what he did." Eric reasoned.

"Yeah I guess I understand why." I mused, "Maybe I should apologize."

"No!" they all yelled.

"What?"

"Bella he might have had a reason but that doesn't make it okay. He needs to own up to what he did and apologize to you!" Shane explained.

"You know what? You're right! I will not take someone who doesn't acknowledge their mistakes." I stood up on the table and everybody laughed. I now knew that I would always have someone who loved me.

**This is just showing Bella's empowerment and how strong she is. The story will end soon.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. Mom's Peptalk

**Okay so after this chapter there will be about three more so enjoy. I posted a new story called Bella como una Rosa en la Lluvia so check it out.**

"Mom!" I ran up to Renee who was leaving the gate.

"Oh Bella, it's great to see you!" she hugged me. I took her to her hotel then showed her my room.

"Bella this is great!" she squealed.

"Hey Bella is your mom he-"Shane came in and interrupted himself.

"Who's this?" Renee smiled.

"Mom this is Shane. Shane this is mom." I introduced them.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs.?" Shane asked.

"Just call me Renee." The shook hands.

"Bella we need to get to a store to buy baby clothes, and bottles, and a crib and-"I interrupted her little rant.

"Okay mom. Shane would you like to come with us?" Renee looked at me oddly.

"Oh right Shane is gay." I explained.

"Oh." Renee said and we drove in my truck very uncomfortably to the store.

"Okay let's do this!" I said and we set off for the beginning of becoming a mother. After an extremely long day we came back with a yellow crib, boy and girl clothes, bottles, soothers, dippers and a bunch of other baby stuff. After dropping off Shane and the stuff I drove Renee to the hotel.

"Bella I had a great time today." Renee hugged me.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you were here to help me with all if this." I replied.

"What does Edward think about it all?" She asked in return.

"Oh, mom things are going really badly with Edward right now." With that I told her everything that had happened.

"Bella drama like this is to be expected because you guys are young and a lot is happening. It was wrong of Edward to do what he did but you have to get passed this for yourself and the baby. You and Edward may not stay together but it is his responsibility to be a father to this child and it's yours to handle this like the adult you are. I had an experience very much like this with Charlie and you turned out fine. Remember whatever happens you have family and that's all you need." Renee said very seriously. That night I realized that these past few months I've grown as a person and I knew I would okay.

**I know these pep talks are getting boring but I swear they're over I just needed to get Renee in there. I'm leaving on August 8****th**** to Mexico and I want to finish the story by then. I have the ending planned.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	15. Kiss and Make Up?

**Okay I like this chapter because it's cool. Enjoy**

I woke up the next day with an odd feeling in my gut. I knew it hadn't anything to do with the baby but I felt something I wasn't sure about. I had my enormous breakfast and started my routine day. I talked to Renee then went and did my classes. I went to get groceries quickly and stopped for an ice cream. I got down asking for help unloading the groceries.

"Umm can somebody help me wi—"I stopped because standing there in the rec. room was Edward. "What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Bella, I thought hard about what's happened and I really want you and I to get back together and I want to be part of this baby's life." He said softly.

"So you think you can just waltz in here and take _me _back?" I yelled.

"Bella I— "he tried.

"What makes you think I want to get back together? Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm desperate! I'm not going to go for some jerk who thinks he can just go make out with any freaking whore and think I'll wait for him with a smile!" I screamed.

"That's why I want to apologize." He said. I was slightly surprised but still furious.

"No, Edward apologizing means nothing if I can't trust you!"

"I know that but I still want to. So please let me."

"Fine," I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Bella, I have no excuse that will justify what I did but I had never been cheated on. Maybe it was a popularity bonus. I didn't know how to deal with the love of my life with somebody else so I acted foolishly. I shouldn't have believed Rosalie, but I did because I was so worried that when I thought it happened I jumped to conclusions." He explained.

"That may be, but why has it taken you this long to figure it out?" I asked stubbornly.

"It hasn't, I realized this the night you left Boston but I didn't want to apologize over the phone, I wanted to make it special and I couldn't board a plane until yesterday. So Bella will you forgive me?"

I knew that by forgiving him I would be taking a risk of heartbreak, I knew that it would be a lot easier to just say no, I knew it would be better for the baby but most of all I knew I couldn't live without Edward.

"Edward, the truth is that as mad as I want to be at you, I can't because I can see the sincerity in your eyes and I know that you love me as much as I love you. I want this baby to have a father and I want it to be you." I smiled and launched myself into his arms. He hugged me tight.

"Oh, thank you, Bella; I don't know what I would've done without you. Now I must do one more thing." He pulled away got on his knee and pulled out a box with the ring I had given him back in it. "Bella, I love you with all my heart and I want to seal it. Please take back the ring and promise that you'll marry me sometime in the next twelve months."

I hesitated at the question, thinking of what had happened just recently before now. Of course I wanted to say yes but I needed to make sure this would never happen again. "Yes, Edward, I will marry you." I started crying. "I love you and want to spend all my life with you. Nothing could change that in the whole, wide world." I smiled and then, before I knew it, Edward kissed me very,_ very_ passionately. I guess there actually are the "kiss and make-up" scenarios.

With my hand a few pounds heavier I spent the night reminiscing with Edward and telling him what he had missed. I showed him ultrasound pictures and we discussed possible names. I was very happy to say Edward and I were happily back together and engaged.

**Okay so short but very important!!!!!!!!! Only two chapters left.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. Anthony

**Okay so last chapter and then the epilogue.**

It was the end of April and now Edward and I were both done our first semester of college/university. We had just flown back to Forks and I was unpacking into Edwards's room where I was moving in to so the baby could live with both of us until we had a house of our own. The crib was finally built and sitting in the corner of the room. We had all the baby stuff since he was to come in like half a month.

"Edward which drawers can I ha-" I stopped talking when I had a flash of pain course through my lower abdomen.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward must have noticed my facial expression.

"I think I just had a contraction." I whispered.

"What? We need to get you to the hospital." He said calmly.

"No let's wait a bit. It might not have been, if I get it again we can go." I decided.

"Okay but let me know right away." Edward looked uneasy. Through the next hour or so I just felt oddly uncomfortable and I wasn't really sure if I was going to give birth soon. Then I had a more stabbing pain which I ignored but in ten minutes it came back and I knew it was time.

"Edward let's go now." I said and he jumped up grabbed the dipper bag and hauled me to his car. On the ride to hospital he called: Renee, Charlie, Carlisle, Esme and Alice. He said Renee, Charlie and Esme were on their way to the hospital, Carlisle was getting ready at the hospital and Alice was getting everyone else to the hospital. By the time we got there the contractions were harder and about every five minutes. Carlisle did a brief ultrasound and confirmed the baby was coming. I was put into a hospital gown and into a delivery room. Everyone was seated in the waiting room except Renee, Edward and Esme who walked around with me and held my hand as the contractions came. When the contractions were every two minutes they made me go into the bed and Esme went back to the waiting room while Edward sat on one side and Renee on the other.

"Okay Bella when and if the pain get's too bad then let us know and we'll give you an epidural." Carlisle told me as we waited. I nodded and winced as the next contraction came. Soon the pain was becoming unbearable and my forehead was sticky with sweat.

"Carlisle I need and epidural now!" I yelled. Carlisle nodded and gave a very painful needle. I started panting and Edward whispered encouraging words in my ear.

"Alright Bella it's time to push." Carlisle said. "When I say push until I count to ten." I nodded weakly.

"Push!" I pushed with all my might and groaned loudly at the pain. I grabbed Edwards hand and squeezed until I felt him wince. "...seven, eight, nine and ten." I huffed ad stopped pushing.

"You're doing great." Renee said.

"Yeah, Bella please release my hand." Edward added. Carlisle shot him a look and I yelled at him to shut up.

"Okay Bella again." I screamed as Carlisle counted. I panted with weakness and Edward stroked my hair while Renee encouraged me.

"Once more." Carlisle said and I pushed as hard as I could. Screwing up my face in pain and gasping. "Almost there. Push a little more and stop." The pain left and I heard a cry. Tears welled in my eyes as Carlisle announced:

"Bella you've just had a little boy." he handed me the most precious baby in the world and I held him tight to my chest.

"You did it Bella. We finally have our baby." Edward kissed my hand as he stared at our new child.

"Let's name him Anthony." I said sleepily.

"Okay Bella." Edward said as I handed him Anthony. Everyone filed in to look at my miracle while I snoozed. I Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen had just had Anthony my first child.

**WOW so Anthony is born. YAY!!! The next chapter is the final thing. SOB!!!!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	17. Epilogue

**OMC!!! This is my last chapter! Wow!!!!!!!!!! Oh I'm soooooo sad about that but very excited about BCRL so please check it out. My internet is being stupid so updating is kind of hard right now and I'm going to Mexico but I'm updating a lot today.**

I walked down the aisle with Charlie at my side. My beautiful white dress flowed behind me and people stood up as I passed. The wedding was being held at the Cullen's house and everything was perfect. Alice had done everything and she and Cassie were already standing at the front..Edward's best man was Emmett. Renee sat in the front row holding Anthony who was dressed in a little suit. I couldn't believe he had just turned eight months. Shane and Eric were also there along with some of my high school friends.

Charlie handed me to Edward who stood underneath the arch looking amazing. His eyes sparkled as he looked at me. Carlisle who was the minister smiled and welcomed everyone. Our wedding was a traditional one and couldn't be more special.

"I, Edward Cullen, take you, Isabella Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Edward said loudly and clearly. Tears welled in my eyes.

"I, Isabella Swan, take you, Edward Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." I said more quietly but with everything I had. We exchanged rings and Carlisle announced us husband and wife. Edward kissed me passionately and he held me close. The world seemed to melt around us. When we pulled apart everyone clapped and we walked away happy and married.

**Very short but I needed this in here. Gasp, I'm crying. Kay, well thank you so much to everyone for their support and reviews. I hope I lived up to your expectations and may God bless.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Robrules**


End file.
